Spin the Bottle
by FinaleUltimacian
Summary: Things take an interesting turn one night in Becks RV. Rated T for potential hotness.


**For clarity sake, the order of the circle at the beginning is…**

**Jade**

**Robbie Andre**

**Cat Tori**

**Beck**

As the bottle in the center of the circle came to a stop, everyone held their breath. It stopped on Tori. Seeing as it was Beck's turn, Jade would have none of that. She reached out and began turning the bottle towards her, but was interrupted by Cat's protest.

"Hey, that's cheating. No fair."

"Hey, I didn't want to play this stupid game in the first place, and nobody kisses my man but me."

"…and Tori." Rex chimed in.

Jade let go of the bottle midway through its course and lunged at the dummy, tearing him off of Robbie's arm and throwing him against the wall. A high –pitched giggle brought her back to the task at hand.

"What are you…?" then she looked down at the bottle.

Everyone in the circle looked back and forth between the dark-haired boy who had spun, and the new target. Cat.

"This could be interesting." Jade sat down forcefully. Tori's head snapped in Jade's direction. She opened her mouth to say something, closed it as she thought, then said it anyway "You know what? No, never mind. In the interest of group harmony, I'm just going to let that slide"

Jade laughed cynically. "She's not a threat."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Cat seemed genuinely hurt. And Jade seemed genuinely concerned when she answered. "It's just... you're… you, y'know?"

"Thank you, Jade, for that deep and meaningful answer." Tori mumbled.

"Shut it, Vega."

Tori stood up and took the few short steps to stand in front of Jade and pulled her up roughly by the front of her shirt, so they were standing face to face. "No. and while I have your attention, let me point something else out, since you seem so intent on ignoring it. I'm not a threat either. For one thing, I don't have any feelings for Beck, further than friendship, and even if I did, I respect you; god knows why, far too much to do something like that. Now sit down and enjoy the show, maybe you'll learn something." Tori let go of Jade's shirt and let her drop back to the floor.

When Tori spun around and started to sit, her jaw raced her butt to reach the floor first. While Jade and Tori had been preoccupied, Cat had lunged across the circle, and was now sitting on Becks' lap, straddling him, Aggressively attacking his lips with her own. Tori leaned over to the pale girl next to her "Not a threat, huh?"

"Ooh, this Cat's got claws." Andre added, breaking the tension.

Cat slowly pulled back and extricated herself from the dumbfounded Beck's embrace. Cocking her head to one side, she laughed and sat back down in her original spot. Jade looked like she was going to say something, then just put her head in her hands and laughed.

"Okay, my turn." Andre put his hand on the bottle, turning it one way, then the other, as if winding it up. With one final push, he sent it spinning. Everyone held their breath while it passed over each of them a few times. When it finally came to rest, Andre laughed nervously. "Hey, wait a minute. That should have landed on Tori."

Cat piped up. "That is not how you play. You can't CHOOSE to person… teehee."

"No, lil' Red, I mean, it's pointing where she should have been. Now I gotta kiss Beck."

Jade's head shot up, a huge smile plastered across her lips.

"Girl, you scare me." Rex chimed.

"Shut it. that's hot." Jade waved her hand in the air in a 'get on with it' motion.

Andre and Beck leaned in nervously, their lips meeting for a millisecond. Jade moaned contentedly. Tori looked at herm, then at the two boys. "That is just… okay, never mind. I agree with Jade."

"Thank you."

Rex performed his usual duty "Shoulda' known. All it took to make you friends was a little bit of guy-on-guy."

"Hey, hot is hot. And that, was hot." Tori quipped as she took her turn. "It's gonna' be hard to top that."

"Not so hard, apparently." Beck commented as the bottle came to a stop on his girlfriend.

"Oh, no… that is not happening." Jade backed away from the circle

"Hey, it's only fair." Andre reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back into the circle.

Robbie, who had been a silent observer up to this point (save for Rex's comments, technically), finally said something. "I had a dream like this once."

Jade turned to stare daggers at him.

"Eep. Shutting up now."

"Well, let's get this over with."

"Hey, I think I'm worth a little more effort than, 'let's get this over with.'." Tori feigned offense as Jade leaned in "And look at it this way, you'll find out what Beck…"

The rest of her sentence was swallowed up as Jade's lips crashed forcefully into hers. This kiss was not just a simple peck, as Andre and Beck's had been. It went on for several seconds, and began to escalate rapidly. Jade moved her hand up to the back of Tori's head, entangling it in her hair. Tori answered this by biting Jade's bottom lip.

After they separated, they both looked around at the group in front of them. No one said a word, until Jade turned back to Tori. "Not bad, Vega."

"Yeah… you too."


End file.
